<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OUT OF ORDER by GrilledWatermelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050809">OUT OF ORDER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon'>GrilledWatermelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>overwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad end, Diapers, Drinking Piss, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Piss, human toilet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m gross, Jesse’s gross, you’re gross for clicking on this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse mccree/male reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OUT OF ORDER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might have missed some tags, ngl it’s been a lil bit. Either way, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OUT OF ORDER” The signs on the stalls and urinals plainly stated. You had been holding it in for hours by now, you sighed and began to walk away, just in time for you to hear shuffling in one of the stalls, the door creaked open.</p><p>“Hello..?” you called out, assuming it may have been a janitor or a plumber, maybe.</p><p>After the only response the stall gave you was more shifting and some noise that confirmed someone was in there, and the stall opened even further, you walked over there and opened the stall door further, to reveal a man. </p><p>The man was bound to the toilet, with no key in sight to free him, he was covered in piss and cum, from the hair on his head to the puddle beneath his feet. Then there was his clothes, “Toilet” written in a pink font on a white tank top, and a thick, white with pink tapes, diaper. It was leaking with piss, and if you were honest, everything about this man was making you feel dirty, and horny as fuck.</p><p>“Hi! Please use me to your hearts content!” The man begged, clearly having already been used by at least another ten men. </p><p>You were too shocked to even respond, so the man answered for you as he moved forward as much as his restraints would let him, and placed his mouth on your crotch. </p><p>You began to moan, holding your hands on his wet head of hair, holding him closer,  and stepping forward, not wanting him to ever stop sucking you off through your pants, but wanting to pull him off so you could feel his mouth around your naked cock. “I D-don’t got a condom!”</p><p>Jesse pulled back and gave you the half second you needed to fish your cock out of your pants, “Don’t bother wasting one on a toilet like me!” He immediately got right back to servicing you, moaning around your shaft and taking down every inch of you, like he’d been sucking dick for eons, and judging from the graffiti on the wall and the tallies on his diaper, he had. </p><p>You came faster than you’d be willing to admit, your hands moved on their own as you forced the padded slut to drink it all down. </p><p>He didn’t stop sucking you off though, he kept at it until he heard you release more, not cum, not so soon after. No instead, you let your bladder loose, and begun to piss in the stranger’s mouth.</p><p>He tried his hardest drinking down more and more of your piss, but as it kept flowing, you noticed more and more piss drip down onto his torso and then into his leaking diaper.</p><p>God you didn’t realize just how much you needed to piss. You feel yourself start getting hard again as you dribble out the last bit of piss.</p><p>“Thank you so much for using me as your urinal, do you wanna cum again?” Jesse asked almost like an automated machine. After all the hypnosis he had endured he pretty much was. </p><p>“N-no, I’m- I’m good,” you lied, as if your boner wasn’t even a good 3 feet away from his mouth. </p><p>He just smiled, “Okay! And if you wanna have more fun like this! You can see me anytime or just check out any of the other stalls!” The man wouldn’t even acknowledge you after finishing his sentence as he instinctively began to grope his diapers and moan.</p><p>Your curiosity got the better of you, and you begun to look in the other stalls around the man’s. Each of them were empty, you finally felt brave enough to enter one, and then you realized, as rope bound you to the chair and a pacifier shaped gag filled your mouth, what the man meant when he said “have more fun.” You struggled, screamed, cried as the stall door closed behind you, and the screen on the back of it turned on, and showed a spiral. You couldn’t escape your bounds, nor you could you escape that all consuming spiral. It took everything from you, every ounce of free will, every thought not focused on cock or diapers, every bit of individuality you had left. Calling you a man anymore was an insult to real men, you were just a urinal. </p><p>Your new Daddy entered the restroom hours later to pick you and your little bro up. He smiled as he looked down at your piss covered jeans, “What a wonderful new baby boy you’ve gotten for me Jesse...” he patted your lil bro on his head, “You’ll make a great urinal, won’t you...” </p><p> </p><p>The bounds were there to ensure you wouldn’t get taken away, not that you would leave. The diaper was to keep your mess off the floor. The word “urinal” on your shirt was to let others know what you were, not remind you. As the door to the stall you had been in for a few hours opened, you giggled and said “Hi! Please use me to your hearts content!!” Happy that you were going to get either another satisfied customer, or a new big bro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget to follow me @abdlwatch on twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>